Regular Guy Stuff
by heartsvilleMonarch
Summary: A "Zanna, Don't!" fic. 50 drabbles all on the theme of the Zanna/Tank pairing.


****

Name:

**Warnings: **A pretty mild fic, with a lot of slash.

**AN:** Hello! Adz here. The "Zanna, Don't" fandom needs some MAJOR love, it doesn't even have it's own category! However, it is one of my all-time favourite musicals, so here's my contribution to get the ball rolling. 50 drabbles of varying length with 50 themes, all for the Zanna/Tank pairing, (mostly from Tank's POV.) This is the first installment of 5 chapters, each with 10 drabbles in. Watch this space for more "Zanna, Don't" fics coming soon!

Genre's range from fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, humour, friendship, and a lot of unrequited love on Tank's part.

-These are not in chronological order, so don't worry about the numbers. When some drabbles are linked, I'll let you know in the title.

* * *

**#07 - Wings**

"YOU GIVE ME THE WINGS TO FLY!"

Tank looked down to see his best friend serenade him from the dark, night-clothed street.

"Zanna, you're drunk," Tank laughed uncertainly. Zanna straightened up immediately.

"No I'm not," the magical matchmaker slurred slightly. "I'm fine, I'm fine. There's just too- too much..." he yawned loudly. "Too much love around today, I can't keep still. And don't snigger, it's not funny." Zanna's indignation at Tank's chuckle made him laugh harder, and soon they were both in hysterics.

"You-" Tank paused for breath. "You wanna stay here tonight? I don't know if your either of your Dad's would want you home in this state, and you know they trust me." Zanna nodded immediately, and flicked his wand to open the door. With a practised air, he crept silently up the stairs to his friends bedroom and opened the door.

"Thanks," Zanna yawned again as he skipped, and waved his wand to dim the lights. "Yeah, they trust you. Like anything could happen between you and me, anyway." He snuggled down next to Tank after rudely awakening him in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, how silly," Tank agreed. "Friends forever, right?"

"Friends forever," Zanna mumbled in to his shoulder. As he drifted off to sleep, Tank couldn't feel more awake. _Of course nothing could happen, _he mused wryly.

Sleeping next to Zanna was some sort of heavenly torture. Zanna's tufty black hair tickled Tank's chin as he burrowed further in to the DJ's chest and he couldn't help but smile.

"Go to sleep," Tank ordered, but contently. Zanna sighed.

"Love you," he informed his friend happily and eventually his breathing slowed and he exhaled a steady, shallow rhythm that Tank couldn't help but appreciate.

"I love you too," he whispered. "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

**#05 - Run**

Tank's head moved sharply as he suddenly cut off the conversation he was having.

"Uh-oh, I hear Candy coming."

"Tank? Ta-ank?"

Zanna bit his lip. "Let's run away!" he giggled suddenly. Tank started to laugh too, and then-

"Oh, you're serious?"

* * *

**#09 - Red**

"No, Tank, _you _don't understand! I have to do this!"

"Why do you have to?" Tank exploded. It rarely happened to the calm man, but for once Tank was truly angry, seeing red almost. "Zanna, this is killing you!"  
"You're so melodramatic," Zanna answered immediately. "Don't you want to get home?"

After a tense, silent moment, Tank shook his head.

"No. No, I don't. I'm happy here, Zanna. I'm happy being with you. What happens if..." Tank stopped talking, and shook his head. "No, don't worry."

Zanna walked over, and took his boyfriend's hands.

"What?"

"What happens if-" his voice cracked a little, but Tank carried on. "What happens if we do get back there... and you don't love me any more?"

"Tank.." Zanna whispered. "How could you think that?"  
"You didn't love me then," Tank explained, with glistening, dewy eyes. "It was only, only when we got here, after prom... don't you see?" He gripped Zanna's wrists.

"Hey, hey," Zanna consoled as he pulled Tank in to an embrace. "I'll never leave you."

* * *

**#12 - Temptation**

"Tank, I've been thinking things through and I've decided that maybe we should-" Zanna tailed off his spontaneous monologue as Tank lowered his headphones.

"Sorry, Zanna, what's up?"

"You're on air," Zanna groaned. "Sorry, I'll go." He span on the spot to face the door, but Tank cried out.

"Wait!" A pause. "I mean, please stay. You know people love it when you make a guest appearance on the show. Come sit down." Satisfied that his friend wasn't about to leave, Tank pushed the large headphones back up over his ears, and went to flip the broadcat on to a new track. Zanna smiled. Although he was sure he felt no romantic attatchment to Tank, he couldn't help but notice... certain things, about his best friend. Like how his chestnut hair got messed up into cute little ruffles when he moved his ever-present headphones, or how his lop-sided smile seemed to light up his beloved radio station like the "On Air" sign had the power of a million volts. Zanna knew that he could set Tank up with at least ten guys at the school who wouldn't say no to a date with the DJ, but for some reason, he'd never wanted to. He'd never wanted to, well, lose his best friend to some guy.

Zanna's one selfish impulse confused him greatly.

* * *

**#36 - Lies**

_"Of course I'm not upset about Cindy leaving. I'm so happy that she's found someone!"_

_"No, of course I'm not lonely."_

_"My dreams? Don't be silly, Tank, you know I'm far too busy for anything like that."  
_

_"I don't need somebody to love! What is this, 'We Will Rock You'?"_

Lying was one habit Zanna couldn't seem to shake.

* * *

**#03 - Memory (Sequel to Red)**

_"How come you're the only one who remembers?"_

Every day, Tank forgot about the old world more and more, rejoicing in the new world he had found with Zanna. It wasn't untill he found Zanna in their bedroom, cradling the old broken wand in his hand and crying, that he realised how important it was for him to remember.

* * *

**#10 - Drink**

Tank nursed his herbal tea as he sat forlornly at the bar. Loretta sidled past, and set to patting him on the shoulder.

"Just remember, kiddo, nothing's ever so bad that it can't get fixed."

"Yeah, right," Tank moaned, his head falling in to his hands.

"Hey!" Loretta broke away from comforting auto-pilot mode and honestly realised that Tank was bordering on real depression. "What's up with you kids now? That's four people who have needed an herbal tea today. Kate, Steve, Zanna..."

"Wait, Zanna? What- what was going on?"

Loretta shrugged. "Beats me," and then she reconsidered. "Oh, all right," Loretta giggled. "He's having some guy troubles- with that quaterback, Steve!"

Tank almost choked on his tea. "Guy troubles- wait, Steve? Zanna? Are you- are you sure you've got the right guy?" He stared at her with narrowed eyed. "Zanna- as in, magician, matchmaker extroadinaire, my best friend Zanna?"

"Well, yeah," Loretta answered, taken aback a little. "Why Tank, what's the matter with you?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Tank moaned as his head dropped back down. "He finally falls in love and it's not with..." he remembered that Loretta was listening. "Not with a guy who can love him back. Who _would _love him back."

* * *

**#06 - Hurricane**

Tank saw Zanna as a hurricane- a hectic, sparkly hurricane that swept in to his life at least once a day. Zanna re-arranged his CD's, asked Tank for favours, and generally caused chaos wherever he went.

The strange thing was, Tank never minded, as long as he got to see Zanna's smile.

* * *

**#08 - Cold**

"It's freezing outside," Mike moaned as he wrapped himself up in Steve's coat. "Why are we here again?"

"Kate's riding competition, we're meeting her out here," Mike's boyfriend, Steve, reminded him testily.

"I'm cold too," Zanna whimpered as he bounded over. Tank, like it was out of instinct, raised an arm, and Zanna scooted under it happily.

"Thanks, Tank," he sighed, content. "You're so dependable."

"That's me," the dependable friend answered quickly. _Always here for you. _

* * *

**#04 - Box (Threequel to Memory)**

"No, seriously, open it," Tank laughed. Zanna untied the pink ribbon on the box with swift, agile hands and stared uncomprehendingly at the object inside. Tank was apologetic.

"I know it won't work, or anything, but I thought you might want it fixed," he explained. "I'm sorry, did I get it wrong?"

"No," Zanna breathed out heavily with a strange smile on his face. "I just don't need it anymore." He looked at Tank's questioning face. "I have you."

* * *

Please review! Till next time, Zanna fans. 3


End file.
